Something Unexpected
by Devi C
Summary: Vash and Meryl are falling for each other. This is good, right? But someone won't allow it. Legato is his name. Legato Bluesummers. [Vash-Meryl-Legato]
1. Close Encounters

Title: Something Unexpected

Summary: Vash and Meryl are falling for each other. This is good, right? But there's a problem..... Legato is his name. Legato Bluesummers. Vash-Meryl-Legato

Author: Akane Hibiki

AN: There's not much to say except..... enjoy the fic! And no flaming plz! My feelings are hurt easily.

Chapter 1: Close Encounters

----------------Leggy's POV-------------------

I gazed at Knives and wondered what my encounter of the day was going to be. I could tell it was going to be a tough one by the demented look in his eyes. To tell the truth, Knives worried me when he looked like that. Well, there's no reason to put off the inevitable. Besides, with Knives looking this way, I think it will be wise of me to give him my full attention.

"Anyways, Legato it's time to get Monev the Gale. I found a use for him. No need to waste a good resource, right? It's time to cause Vash eternal pain and suffering.."

"Yes, Master." It seems like Master is finally going to take action after all these years of recovery. One thing I've learned about Knives, he may be slow sometimes, but damn if he isn't predictable.

-----------------Meryl-chan's POV-------------------- -

"Vash, you BAKA!"

Okay! So I have a temper, but give me a break. Thanks to Vash, there's mountains of paper work, not to mention the countless explanations as to why he destroys so much property. And believe me, it isn't easy. Plus, I can never get him out of my mind. I'm not sure why, but I can't help but think of him and picture his antics, and secretly smile.

"Isn't it wonderful Meryl?"

"Huh?" I replied absentmindedly.

"That the Vash we know and love is back!"

Gazing at Milly, I hear myself snort indignantly. Normally, I would have responded with, "Have you gone insane?! What are you talking about?!" But at the moment I just don't have the energy to tap into that whole scene. It seems all my energy is concentrated on Vash. Just admtting that to myself is so hard. I just want to put my head down on my arms and let the tears of misery andconfusion gush out. It gets so hard to hold it all in. If only I could get a handle on my feelings. One minute I want to smile with tenderness, and the next minute I'm angry and confused. It must be all this work..No one could be expected to hold up under this kind of pressure.

"Vash is so cute when he's acting silly! Don't you think so Meryl? Don't you, don't you?"

Why am I so irritated by that look on Milly's face? After all, it is nice to see Vash being happy. It's just that look on Milly's face bugging me...

"Meryl, Meryl! What's wrong? Don't you feel well? Why do you look like that? Your face! Are you in pain?!"

Of course I'm in pain you nitwit. "Milly, calm down! I'm fine! I guess I'm just a little tired...." Oh, this is ridiculous, Milly thinks about Vash and looks goofy, and I think about Vash and look like I'm in pain. I have got to come to terms with this!

"Well, Meryl I just wanted to know if you were happy that we have the old Vash back. I didn't mean to upset you...."

"Milly, I'm sorry if I'm being grumpy. Of course I'm glad. Don't let me bad mood upset you."

"Oh good Meryl... I mean..... I do know how you feel about Vash... I mean the way you... Oh! Maybe I better stop. Your getting that look on your face again.. Are you sure your not in pain?"

Oh god.... I must be so obvious.. Even Milly can read my mind. ....Does Vash know?

"Meryl, Meryl come here!"

Vash is calling me. "Yes Vash?"

"We need ice cream! Can you get us some?" He whined.

Yep, he's the biggest kid in the bunch. He's so cute plying with those kids.... I just wanna sit here and watch him and let myself enjoy it.

I see Milly spring to life. "I'll go Vash! I'll go! I want ice cream too!"

Oh good. Now maybe, I can sit and watch Vash in peace. It's nice seeing him so happy. Maybe now he can forget about his problems...... Ya know...I could really enjoy this quite peaceful moment... Oh no.....he's getting that pensive look again.... Why can't he just stay happy? I don't think I can watch this. "Vash, I'm gonna go take a walk."

"Sure Meryl no problem..."

Damn, he doesn't even look at me when I'm talking. He's looking at.... Who is that guy?

-------------------Leggy's POV--------------------

I think the time has come. Dear old Vash needs a visit. He's been looking entirely too happy, playing with those stupid kids... Doesn't he know that if he's not careful he'll completely lose his edge? Kids and happiness never do anyone any good. Not even dear old Vash... It's just so boring. Ah well, Vash is boring. He always has been. However, that little dark haired girl over there...hmmm...she doesn't look boring or predictable at all. It might be interesting to delve into her mind...but...I don't think I like what I'm picking up. I can feel my face forming into a frown. Vash. Apparently, this girl spends a lot of time thinking about him. Now why would anyone spend time thinking about boring old Vash? I find myself wondering how she would react to the excitement I could so easily provide for her. Very pleasant to contemplate. However...

Deciding to get back to business, I stride over to a nearby bench and sit down. "I found you, Vash the Stampede. Ah...I find telepathy is such an efficient way to communicate. Especially with boring people like you, Stampede. Now that moniker does make me chuckle!"

"What? Who are you?" Vash asked belligerently, as he slipped on his trademark glasses, trying hard to look cool.

"Legato. Legato Bluesummers." I drawled.

"What do you want from me?"

"Just a message dear Vash..... Your brother wants you to know that your life is about to end. Pitiful life that it has been. You do understand? And if you don't, well..... I would hate for anything to happen to your dark haired friend......."

Vash froze. "Meryl........"

"Oh, is that her name? Thank you for the information, Vash. I'll be talking to you later."

-------------------Vashie's POV---------------------

I feel frozen with dread. Legato is strolling slowly and seductively towards Meryl. If I interfere Meryl is sure to get caught in the crossfire. But if I do nothing I may go crazy from helplessness. I have to protect Meryl. She's so good and sweet. Will this nightmare never end? Why must everyone around me get hurt?

"Legato, Legato, leave her alone! She doesn't deserve to be hurt. She has nothing to do with this."

I'm standing here screaming at Legato in my mind, and I know he hears me. But you would never know it by looking at him. He doesn't even bat an eyelash. No...he's too busy using those evil eyes to look at Meryl. I feel sick. I don't think I can stand this. What should I do? Perhaps if I act like I don't really mind, he won't be tempted to use her to hurt me. I'll take a walk, a little walk, and watch them from a distance. If I see him hurt her, I may not be able to remember Rem's advice. I may lose it this time.

"Mr. Vash, here's our ice cream. I got you two scoops. Oh, how I love ice cream. When I was a kid we didn't have an ice cream stand in our little town because I guess it was just too little, you know? So.I guess I'll just have to make up for it now I hope you don't mind that I got myself three whole scoops.."

Milly's prattling actually makes me feel a little better, and gives me something else to focus on. Maybe I'll be able to keep my cool after all.

"Hey! Thanks Milly. It looks great. Do all the kids have some?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Vash, I made sure of that."

"Good girl, Milly. Hey, let's round them all up and sit over here in the shade. Come on kids...it's time for an ice cream break."

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Legato leering at Meryl, and there's nothing I can do. Come on Vash...keep it together.

"Who is that guy over there with Meryl, Mr. Vash?" Milly is looking puzzled.

"Oh, just some guy she's taking to, I guess. Let's eat up before we're all covered with melted ice cream, okay?'

This ice cream tastes like crap. Everything about my life, except for Meryl is crap. I've got to get ahold of myself. I wonder if Meryl knows how much I care about her? I wonder if she cares about me? Most of the time I just get the feeling I annoy her. Oh Rem, what should I do?


	2. And The Drama Continues

Response to reviews:  
  
WW: Thanks for the review. It's nice to know I've got your attention. ^^ I hope you find this chapter just as interesting.  
  
EmpressGalaxia: What do you take me for, a misogynist?? If you give me the benefit of the doubt, then you will see where this is going. And I'm going to stick with the 1st pers pov. I have my reasons. Gomen nasai if you found Vash ooc.  
  
Pyroaoi: If you took a liking to this fic then you'll love "A Silver Thorn, A Bloody Rose" by chibi-aeris027. Another Vash/Meryl/Legato triangle. Definitly worth checking out.  
  
Sepiroth1Ripley8: Thank you so much! Like Pyroaoi, you might want to check out "A Silver Thorn, A Bloody Rose" by chibi-aeris027.  
  
TeaRoses: Thanks. Yes, you're right, Legato didn't seem worshipful enough... But I am changing the characters around a little to match the fic. ^^  
  
sailorsweetheart2000: I agree. Don't get me wrong, I love yaoi but it's nice to have a change, ne? Legato & Milly? I'll definitly check that out! ^_^ Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: And The Drama Continues........ (=^_^= Nyao)  
  
---------------Meryl-chan's POV-----------------  
  
There's that guy...and it looks like he's coming towards me. There's just something so unusual about him. I mean, blue hair...not that it's not attractive. But, having his eyes (are they really golden?) on me makes me feel so strange. I don't know if I like it or not.  
  
"Hello, Meryl."  
  
Huh? He knows my name. Have I met him before?  
  
"Or should I say, I've been longing to meet you, Meryl?"  
  
"How should I know what you should say? And why would you have been longing to meet me? I'm not entirely sure I want to meet you. In fact, how do you know my name?"  
  
Why am I finding it so hard to keep my cool? It must be that smooth drawling voice. It's as seductive as the look on his face. But I don't think I like it. Well, not really. I mean...is this what tall, dark, handsome, and dangerous means? He's no Vash, that's for sure. I've never felt so uncertain and nervous around a guy. Vash may make me feel like I'm a quivering mass of contradictions, but this guy, he kinda scares me.  
  
"Oh really, my dear Meryl. Don't be so standoffish. After all, there's no reason to give me the brushoff. Especially since you don't even know yet if you like me."  
  
How did he know that? I need to find my poker face. Composure. That's the way to deal with this guy.  
  
"So, Meryl. Why don't we just chat awhile, and then you'll never have to wonder if you gave the brush off to the one guy you've been, well, waiting all your life to meet?"  
  
Okay fine! This guy is really pushy...and he's really getting me pissed off. There's no way he's gonna get me to...  
  
"Oh yes...I do like that Meryl."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? And besides, I don't even know your name. Is this your usual way of picking up girls? If so...then I can't believe you have much success at it. For your information..."  
  
"Ooohhh...yes indeed, I do like that."  
  
Shut up Meryl...just shut up! You're gonna make an ass of yourself, if you haven't already. Just stand here and make him do all the work Either that or force yourself to walk away. Make up your mind girl!. After all, you don't have to talk to this guy. Oh my god, I'm actually giving myself a pep talk!  
  
"Meryl."  
  
No expression...no answer...watch the body language...stay cool...I need to give myself a chance to figure this guy out.  
  
"You know, you're right to find me mysterious, my dear. I am a very mysterious man. And a dangerous one at times. But that's no reason to walk away from me...and I'm very happy to do the talking, at least for now."  
  
Is he......reading my mind?  
  
"So, have faith Meryl....you can handle it. In fact, I think you're gonna enjoy this encounter as much as I will."  
  
--------------Leggy's POV----------------  
  
Mmmmm...I like this reaction. Apprehension is indeed racing through her mind, but she doesn't want to run away. Not really. I find it strangly intoxicating. Could this be love? After all, that tender crap she feels for Vash has nothing to do with passion. She needs to learn some things about who she really is deep down inside. Fortunately, I'm here to teach her.  
  
"Come, come, my dear, your poise is admirable but don't you know it's wasted on me?"  
  
"So...you ARE reading my mind?"  
  
"Only a little bit. But trust yourself. You can handle it. You might even enjoy it if you give yourself a chance."  
  
"How dare you! Just who the hell do you think you are?!"  
  
"Who am I? My name is Legato. Legato Bluesummers. And I'm a man who dares to do whatever he pleases. And right now, at this particular moment, my pleasure is that you...and I, will get to know one another, oh, so very well."  
  
"You- you- How DARE you! I...I...."  
  
Oh, that sweet little hand is coming up to slap my face, but I can't allow that, can I?. Mmm.....still, there's definitely something about her...a woman like this is worth my time. But perhaps it's time to get past these introductions before they become tedious. Yes, I do believe her sweet angry little hand needs to be kissed. Kissed by me. Legato. Yes, me, Legato.  
  
-------------Vashie's POV--------------  
  
How can I eat ice cream while watching this travesty unfold right in front of my eyes. What's Meryl doing with Legato? What does he want with her? Why hasn't she walked away from him? Is she intrigued? Upset? Scared? Offended? Or just plain angry? I can't tell! I know her so well, but I can't tell..... Ahhh hell! This ice cream's running all over my hand! How can I concentrate in this condition? Some hero I am, sitting here like a fool while Meryl needs me. If only I knew what to do. If I screw this up I know Legato will hurt Meryl. Hurting, that's what Legato does best. Knives has made sure of that. Oh Knives! Knives! Why does it always have to be this way?!  
  
"Mister Vash! Mister Vash! Why aren't you eating your ice cream? It's dripping everywhere and your pretty red coat is gonna get all sticky! But don't worry, I know how to get out stains! My big big sister always said that as long as there's cold water and you don't waste any time then you can always take care of a stain before it takes care of you! Isn't that a funny thing to say? So come on over to the fountain with me and we'll just take care of this right now! Because, just like my big big sister always said, there's no time like the present!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about me Milly!"  
  
"I don't mind Mister Vash! I like taking care of you!"  
  
I can't help but smile. This girl is so kind. Milly always reminds me that the world doesn't have to be such an ugly and painful place, that kindness can right so many wrongs. Why does it seem to come so natural to some people...almost as easy as breathing? And then...there is the other side. Dark and unfathomable.  
  
"Okay Milly, I guess you're right. There really is no time like the present."  
  
"What the hell are you doing! That's not a public wash basin you know, that's a water fountain! Are you...are you...by god you are...you're taking off your clothes right here in the middle of town! I can't put up with that! If you want to bathe you have to do it in private, like all the respectable people of this town. This is an outrage!"  
  
"W-what?"  
  
Now what is this angry madman screaming at me about, waving his arms and grabbing at me this way? Why can't I ever get through a day in peace? I'm so sick of it!  
  
"Just who are you to tell me what I can or can't do?"  
  
"Who the hell do you think I am? The town constable of course. Its my job to take care of troublemakers like you. So get away from that fountain, and for god's sake, put your clothes back on, you pervert!"  
  
"But Mister Constable Sir, he's only taking off his coat so I can clean this little stain. See what I mean, just look here for a minute, and you'll see what I'm talking about. There's no reason to bother him this way. I can assure you that he really is a very nice man and he's certainly not a pervert or anything like that. I've been following him for a long time now, and I know all about him, you know."  
  
"Are you his wife?!"  
  
"Oh no! I'm an insurance representative."  
  
"Then Lady, you're the pervert, following a man like this around. That's it! I've heard enough. One of you is going to jail. So which one will it be?"  
  
Oh no, everyone is staring, and now Milly is being threatened with jail. Besides, I don't need this kind of attention. How can I keep a low profile, when no matter what I'm doing there's always someone waiting to give me a hard time?  
  
"Look Mister I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'll stop now. There's no reason to bother the lady."  
  
"Too late with the pitiful apology Mister. Someone is going to jail, and I think that someone might as well be you. So don't try to give me a hard time. You'll just come along peacefully if you know what's good for you."  
  
"WHAT?! Are you serious?!"  
  
Not good! I've got to stop yelling and find a way to talk myself out of this.. How can I keep watch on Meryl if I'm in jail?! Wait.....where IS Meryl?! And Legato.....? No. He didn't. He couldn't have! Please, don't let him hurt her."  
  
"Okay pal let's go."  
  
"Oh Mister Constable, take me, take me instead! Please! This is all my fault, really it is!"  
  
"No Milly. I'll go. But Milly, please find Meryl! Find her now! She's in danger! She needs you! Please...take care of Meryl. Please." 


	3. Meeting Of The Minds

Response to Reviews:  
  
Arika: Oh, thank you so much! No, no, Vash didn't get undressed! You see, Vash was taking off his coat to get out that evil ice cream stain and, well, the town constable showed up and assumed Vash was undressing. Sorry for the confusion.  
  
angelarms: Wow, thank you! Hear that everyone, I'm UNIQUE! Well......the fic is at least.....  
  
WW: Thanx for reviewing TWICE! ^^ Poor Vashie.... Trouble really does like him, doesn't it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting Of The Minds  
  
---------------Meryl-chan's POV------------------  
  
Oh my god.....is he actually kissing my hand? And those golden eyes, peeking up at me through thick strands of dark blue hair. Hmmm...who wouldn't find him atractive? What the hell is wrong with me?! I should let him have it. I should stomp him! Who does he think he is?! Oh, who am I kidding? I like this. It's nice to have an attractive man give me this kind of attention. Besides, I'm in a town full of people. What could possibly happen? How could it hurt, to give this guy just a little bit of my time? It's not like I have anything better to do. It's not like Vash needs me. he has those kids to play with, ice cream to eat, and Milly to fuss over him. And what do I have? My lonely exhaustion, as usual. And my crazy guilty mixed up thoughts that I can never seem to untangle.  
  
"Come, my dear. Let's find a cool calm place to share some drink and conversation."  
  
"Well...okay. But don't get any ideas. All I'm agreeing to is to have a drink with you. So don't jump to any testosterone driven conclusions."  
  
"I understand. Believe me, I understand more than you could ever guess, Meryl. And who knows...you may find spending some time with me will be good for you... in ways you haven't even dreamed of. You do dream, don't you, my dear."  
  
I have a strange feeling that he does understand something about me. Something that I keep in a safe private place, and try not to think about. Maybe he can help me get over this tired sadness I feel right now. But, oh Vash, I'd rather be with you. That much I do know, no matter how mixed up I feel.  
  
"Come inside the cafe with me. Forget about everything, just for a while."  
  
"Okay. But only for a while. And, Legato, you have to answer two questions for me."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Since you seem to be able to read my mind, why don't you tell me what you think I want to know."  
  
"Hmmmm.....I'll have to give that some thought."  
  
Why is it that I don't believe that. I think he knows more than he will ever tell me. But, for now, I'll accept things as they are. For now.  
  
--------------Leggy's POV-----------------  
  
As soon as I answer those questions, she'll start thinking about that damned Vash again. Funny, right now I wish I'd met her in some other way. Some way that doesn't have anything to do with my mission to destroy Vash. I need to give her time to get to know ME. But who am I anyway...just Knives' minion? Have I forgotten how to be a man? Can I be a slave and a man all at the same time? What am I thinking?! I'm no slave! I chose to be a part of all this. I did choose, didn't I? It all seems so long ago, like Knives has always been in my head. Enough! I have better things to think of right now. I'm sitting here with a beautiful fascinating girl...no...a beautiful and fascinating woman. A woman worthy of my time.  
  
"Does it really matter...those questions of yours?"  
  
"I'm not really sure. But I can't help but be curious."  
  
"Well, my dear, why don't we relax awhile and take the time to satisfy that curiosity of yours? There's no hurry. What will you have to drink?"  
  
"Oh...okay. Just some coffee please."  
  
"Then it will be my pleasure to get you some coffee. I'll be right back."  
  
This cafe is a pit, but it is the best I can do at the moment. I hope...I mean...Oh what am I thinking?! Look at her...she doesn't notice at all. She's watching me. Me!"  
  
"Here is our coffee. Is this the way you like it?"  
  
"Legato, are you trying to make me laugh. It's obvious that figuring out how I take my coffee is child's play for you. But thank you. It tastes wonderful."  
  
Ahhh...it does feel good to make this woman happy. Strange...I'd forgotten how that can be. I can't even remember when I cared to please anyone but Knives. Aghh...I've got to stop thinking about Knives. He can go to hell for now. This is my time. Mine and Meryl's.  
  
"So...Legato. It seems you already know all about me. Too much about me, in fact. Why don't you tell me about you? And please, stop looking at me that way. I'm not sure it's at all appropriate. Don't forget our agreement...no testosterone delusions. Right?"  
  
That smile! Does she smile at everyone that way? Is she smiling that way just for me?  
  
"Now really Meryl, what harm can it be for me to look at you the way a man is supposed to look at a beautiful woman? Surely you know how beautiful you are?"  
  
Topaz? What is she thinking about? Oh! My eyes! She's thinking they look like two pools of topaz! I like that. Yes, I like that very much. And I want to kiss that small hand of hers again. Umm...I can almost feel the way my lips tingled as they touched her skin. Oh my god! Is she hypnotizing me? Isn't that my job...to hypnotize her? This is feeling very mixed up all of a sudden.  
  
"Are you alright Legato? You have a strange look on your face."  
  
"Don't be silly, my dear. I'm fine. I'm just thinking of how pleasurable it is...sitting here in this calm and cool half-light with you."  
  
"Yes, I know what you mean. I haven't been this relaxed in a long while."  
  
"Then it must be my mission to keep you here beside me in this oasis of tranquility...so you can have a rest from all that turmoil out there."  
  
"Why...that's a strange way for you to put it, Legato. Turmoil? Why do you say that?"  
  
"Be honest, Meryl, don't you feel it too?"  
  
"Well...I suppose I do. We live in a harsh world, after all. That is just reality."  
  
Oh no...this is getting much too serious. What am I doing? The next thing I know she'll be worrying about Vash again.  
  
"In fact, I have a friend who's life seems like a mirror of this cruel world."  
  
I knew it...Vash...I can feel him swirling through her mind. Enough of this!  
  
"Meryl...of course things are harsh...but we don't need to think about that right now. Remember, this is our little oasis...and we are here to enjoy ourselves. So, what I want to know is...may I kiss you again?"  
  
"Well...uh...I don't think...I mean..."  
  
Yes! I can feel her emotions. She wants me to kiss her. And this time I'll experience the pleasure of her lips.  
  
---------------Vashie's POV-----------------  
  
"Oh Mister Jail Keeper Guy...I think you've made a mistake...you can let me go now...I promise not to cause any problems...it was all a silly mistake...oh Mister..."  
  
"Shut the hell up! You crazy pervert! Just sit down and be quiet...if you know what's good for you."  
  
He's not going to listen to me. Auuuggghhhh! What am I going to do? I can't sit in here like this while Meryl is in the clutches of that evil Legato. I feel so useless. I've got to calm down and think. Think! Okay...by now Milly's found Meryl for sure. I'm sure of it. And Milly won't let anything happen to her. Oh...who am I kidding...Milly is no match for Legato. And Legato...what the hell is he up to? What does he want with Meryl? I've got to calm down...yes...calm...that's what I need...got to think...ohhhh it's just so painful.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud you pervert...are you crying? Cut it out...you're embarrassing me."  
  
"Well...if you had my problems, Mister Jail Keeper Guy...you'd cry too. The world is so dangerous and and ugly and cruel...don't you see?"  
  
"Just shut up!"  
  
"B-b-but...I caaaaaan't! I just think about all the ugliness...and the pain...and ohhhhhh......"  
  
"That's enough! I can't take anymore. They don't pay me enough to put up with the likes of you. Look...if you'll just shut up and stop all that bawling I'll let you out of here. Do you hear me? Shut up and listen to what I'm saying."  
  
"Huh? What? You mean......?"  
  
"You're damn right I do. Get out of here! And don't let me see your miserable face again. Oh...and buddy...you should take my advice and get some professional help. You need it in a bad way. Now git!"  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you..."  
  
"Awww...you're making me sick...get out of here!"  
  
"I'm going...and don't worry...you won't regret this."  
  
"Yea...well...If I regret it, you'll reget it even more buddy. You'll be here for a good long time if you give me any problems again."  
  
I'm free! Yes! Crying...that does it every time. Not that I don't really feel sad...but right now I'm more worried and mad than sad. Still...crying always makes me feel better.  
  
"Mister Vash...Mister Vash! There you are! I've been so worried about you. And I'm worried about Meryl too. I've looked everywhere...and I can't find her. Oh Mister Vash...what are we going to do?"  
  
"Calm down Milly. Now that I'm out of jail, I'll think of something. She has to be here somewhere. We'll find her."  
  
"But Mister Vash...it's just not like Meryl to go off this way. She's always so dependable, you know what I mean?"  
  
"Yes, Milly, I do. But you know as well as I do how wonderfully brave and valient she is, and that could lead her into trouble Hey Milly, have you ever noticed how her eyes flash when she gets all determined and..."  
  
"Why Mister Vash...you sound like you admire Meryl. Do you?"  
  
"Oh...well...of course...uh...I mean..."  
  
"It's okey Mister Vash. Anyone with eyes in their heads can see how you two feel about each other. And as my big big sister always said, never hold back in matters of the heart. So you just go on and say all the nice things about Meryl that you want to. I think it's a very good thing."  
  
"What do you mean Milly, THE WAY WE FEEL ABOUT EACH OTHER? Do you think Meryl feels a certain way...I mean...well..."  
  
"Don't be silly Mister Vash, after all..."  
  
"Milly, what are we doing? We don't have time for this! We've got to find Meryl!"  
  
"Okay Mister Vash. Just tell me what you want me to do."  
  
What I want her to do? I don't have a clue! I don't even where to start. Meryl could be anywhere by now. Oh no...I think I'm gonna cry again...NO! I've got to get control of myself. Meryl needs me. And I need to find Legato. I think the time has come. This time I have to take care of him once and for all. And then I have to take care of Knives. I don't have time to think of the sadness. This is a time for action. I'll cry later. And later there will be time to imagine Meryl thinking about me...if she really does...in the way I think about her. Could it be possible?  
  
"Come on Milly. Let's go back to the fountain and start from there. Meryl has to be someplace around here. And we're not gonna give up until we find her. That's a promise!"  
  
. 


	4. Just One More Cup of Coffee damn I wish ...

A/N: OH MY GOD! I UPDATED! GASP! SHOCK! DRAMA! 

But really, sorry for not updating in like.....6 months....  
......................................  
......................................

Really.

I'm sorry. 

Chapter 4: Just One More Cup of Coffee (damn I wish I had a cigarette!)

-Meryl's POV-

I feel like I'm falling into a topaz haze, falling and falling, oh! what's going on here? He's kissing me! His lips! They're just like I imagined they would be; cool and tender, yet strong. No wonder I don't seem to have any control over myself, this is so wrong, I never lose control, I'm Meryl Stryfe, independent career woman, not some simpering silly school girl! Get a grip Meryl! "Oh, stop, right now, who do you think you are?"

"Really my dear, don't be such a prude, it is only a little kiss. You have been kissed before, haven't you? Or perhaps...not?"

"Of course I've been kissed before!" What am I saying? That's none of his business! Why should I care what he thinks? I don't have to prove anything to this man, no matter how attractive he is.

"Then relax my dear. I promise I won't bite you. What harm is a little kiss, after all."

What harm indeed! Kissing a strange man in a public place. That's not my style, and it's up to me to let him know that. "Legato, I thought we'd agreed that you would be holding your testosterone tendencies in check, that we would be having coffee together, and that's all. I expect you to keep your word."

"Testosterone? You think this is testosterone? I say, why don't we go somewhere a bit more private and I'll show you the difference between a kiss and testosterone run amok."

He's smirking! The bastard! How dare he? "Legato, you are completely out of line. I'm leaving now. I suppose I could say it's been a pleasure meeting you, but I have a policy of telling the truth. So, I'll merely say thank you for the coffee, and good-bye."

"Not so fast my dear! You were kissing me back. Don't think I don't know that. Since honesty is your policy, perhaps you should practice being honest with yourself, hmmm?"

"Ah, well, okay, You caught me by surprise. I'll admit it wasn't altogether unpleasant, but I don't make it a habit to kiss men I barely know in public places."

"Then perhaps we should find someplace less, shall we say, public."

Now, what do I say? In a way I want to do just that. But then again....! Oh, I'm so tired of feeling frustrated and confused.

-Legato's POV-

I can feel all the conflicting emotions that are pulsing through this girl. It is truly fascinating, not to mention gratifying, to realize that I'm the cause of so much feeling. I wonder what dear old Vash would do if he could see us together right now. I suspect he'd get just a little Vash-crazy. He-he....now that would be fun to see. Hmmm, even though he can't see us, I can make sure he FEELS us. Perhaps that's even better! Oh Vash...................!!!

"Well, my dear darling Meryl, I don't want to be pushy, just reasonably adult about this. I'm sure you understand. Have another cup of coffee, and we'll chat a bit more while you wrestle with yourself and decide just what you want to do."

"Okay. Another cup of coffee would be very nice. But don't assume anything. I mean that! Meanwhile, I'm not so sure I enjoy having my hand stroked. So just cut it out!"

"Of course, of course, calm down my hot tempered little darling. Relax while I get us some more coffee."

Oh this is fun. I can feel Vash picking up on my signals to him, and I can feel the emotional turmoil this sweet young thing is experiencing, all at the same time. I think I'm actually getting drunk on all their emotions. So much the better, it allows me to conserve my own. Hmmm...do I actually have real emotions any more? I must remember to ponder that one of these days.

-Vash's POV-

"WHAT IS THAT?!"

"Mr. Vash, what are you talking about? Mr. Vash, what are you doing? I thought we were searching for Meryl...why are you stopping...why are you falling on your knees....are you hurt...are you sick...what is going on...???"

Oh no, I feel sick to my stomach. That blue haired yellow eyed devil is kissing my Meryl. Oh no, it can't be! Is she...is she kissing him back? "It's okay Millie. Calm down."

"Calm down??? What are you talking about Mr. Vash? For heaven's sake, we don't have time to be calm when we have to find Meryl. You said she was in danger! What is wrong with you?"

"Oh Millie, I think I made a mistake. I think she wants to be with that Legato guy. And, well, she has the right to be with whoever she wants, doesn't she?"

"Well, gosh, Mr. Vash, I don't think so! Not if she may be in danger. Besides, I know you care about her, and I know she cares about you, and like my big big sister always said, messing around with strangers just isn't right when you know you shouldn't."

"Huh? She always said...what? Oh, never mind Millie. I think I'm going to go for a walk. I need to get away from this town for awhile, and I need to be alone for awhile. No...don't look at me that way. I'm fine. And I'm sure Meryl is fine. I'll see you both back at the hotel later on."

"Mr. Vash, I never thought I'd ever hear you say such stupid things, or give up when the going gets rough. But fine, if that's the way you want it, then that's just fine and dandy. Go ahead and take your walk, and I'll save Meryl myself. Phooey on you, and don't think I'm not going to give Meryl a piece of my mind too, just as soon as I find her. That girl! I can just imagine what my big big sister would have to say about all of this! I'm going back to the fountain, and then I'm gonna find her, you just see if I don't!"

"Do whatever you want Millie. Just leave me alone for awhile!" Now why am I taking my misery out on her, she's such a good girl. "Millie...wait!" Where is she? That girl can really work up some speed when she wants to, she's already out of sight. I guess it's those long legs of hers.


	5. I Bid You Adieu

Chapter 5: I Bid You Adieu

…Meryl's POV…

Oh my god, what's that awful noise? It can't be! Someone is screaming my name! Milly??? It sounds like a…a foghorn…only Milly could sound like that! I've gotta shut her up before the whole town gets freaked out! Aaarrrhhhggg….she's coming through the door!

"THERE YOU ARE MERYL, I THOUGHT I'D NEVER FIND YOU!"

"Please, Milly, quiet down, there's no need to shout!"

"WHO'S SHOUTING?"

"You are, for heaven's sake. Sit down and be quiet."

"BUT…I THOUGHT…AND…MR. VASH SAID…"

"Shhh…"

"…ooooohhhhh….I'm sorry, am I still talking too loud? Well, anyway, I was just worried about you Meryl. And so was Mr. Vash…at least he was until he kind of went weird on me and walked off by himself, which I just don't understand, even though…"

"What are you talking about Milly? Where did Vash walk off to, and why was he worried about me?"

"He said he needed to be alone and walked out of town. I think maybe he left because his feelings were hurt because you're with another guy. And besides, he says that guy is dangerous."

"Well….you ladies must be talking about me. Should I be flattered or annoyed?"

"Oh…ah…Legato…I mean, well, this is my associate Millie Thompson, and we weren't really talking about you, so, uh, there's no reason for you to think anything at all."

"Hmmm, I think otherwise, ladies. You were discussing both Vash and me, were you not?"

"WELL SO WHAT …if we were? Huh? Oh, I know Meryl, I don't mean to shout…it's just that I've been so worried!"

"Here is your coffee Meryl, my dear. Would your friend like a cup? What a strange girl you are, Milly Thompson. Now tell me, why would you be so worried over the rather innocuous occurrence of your, uh, associate having a cup of coffee with someone? Hmmm? Perhaps I can guess. Ah…yes…I perceive Vash has been spreading rumors about me. No? Well, I must admit, if he told you I was a dangerous man, he was telling you the truth. I am a dangerous man. To him! However, my admiration of our dear Meryl renders me helpless to do her violence, I can assure you."

He admires me?! Can I believe him? Do I want to believe him? "Really Legato, you haven't known me long enough to know if I'm admirable or not. So don't talk such nonsense. And yes, I'm sure Milly would be glad of a cup of coffee, wouldn't you Milly, and she takes it with…"

"…lots of cream and sugar. Yes, I know."

"But how do you know?"

"Have you forgotten already? How disappointing. I was sure you'd realized I'm no ordinary mortal man of little perception such as, say, your so called friend Vash. I know many things about you, about both of you, things that he hasn't even begun to wonder about. Really, I must say, how barren his life must be to have so little perception or curiosity regarding those with whom he has spent so much time."

"Hey you, don't you talk about Mr. Vash that way!"

"Thank you Milly, but it's not necessary to defend me. I'm not bothered by anything Legato has to say about me."

"VASH! I thought you'd gone!"

"Meryl, how could you think I'd walk away and leave you to be manipulated by this evil creature. Besides, he and I have unfinished business, don't we Legato?"

…Legato's POV...

What in hell is all that yelling? Oh no, it's that big girl, and just when things were about to get very interesting. Perhaps I should kill her now and get it over with. But…no, my little lady wouldn't be happy with me, would she? I must keep that in mind. Fortunately, that big girl won't be hard to handle, and it won't even require a tenth of the subtlety that my fascinating Meryl requires, to get her to go away. I know, I'll send on an errand, and while she's gone I'll get Meryl out of here so we can be alone.

"Barman, where's that coffee, how dare you make me stand here like your lackey waiting until you deign to serve me?"

"Oh, ah, sorry sir. Here it is. I was waiting for a fresh pot to brew. I could tell that a man such as you would only want the very best my humble establishment has to offer. Please sir, forgive me for keeping you waiting."

"Enough groveling you fool. Give it to me. Make up another cup, one with lots of cream and sugar, and deliver it to my table yourself. Right away. I've had enough of being treated in this manner."

"Oh, uh, of course sir, yes sir, right away sir."

Ah, how I love to see the fear on their weak and pallid faces. They are disgusting, these humans, but still, they provide me with a bit of amusement now and then. My master would be happy to have me kill the lot of them, but I suspect I would miss them on some days. Once they are gone there will be so much less to amuse me. My existence is tiresome enough even with them to amuse me now and then. Right now, the only thing on my mind, other than the thought of bringing eternal pain and suffering to that fool Vash, is Meryl. Hmmm…I don't feel the slightest urge to kill her, even though her impertinence would be insufferable coming from anyone else. Actually, though, I find it charming. What does it mean? Can this be what love feels like? I find it oddly pleasant. I've always considered love to be foolish and completely useless when compared to the fear and loyalty a minion feels for his true master. Until now that has been the pinnacle of my ambition, to be the most loyal of my master's servants. Now I wonder. What would it be like to use my talents to bring happiness to this woman instead? WHAT AM I THINKING? Have I been lured into some kind of trap here? NO! That isn't possible. I am merely amusing myself. That's all. Besides, getting close to Meryl may open a useful path to Vash. A path that will lead to even more pain and suffering than even I've imagined before. That's it! That's it! That's how I will explain it to my master if he should be angry with me. Will he be angry with me? Enough! I don't want to think about Knives right now. I don't even want to think about Vash. I just want to think about getting closer to Meryl. I just want to continue exploring these new sensations that she brings out in me. But first I have to get that big girl out of my way.

…Vash's POV…

What was I thinking to run out of town at a time like this? I must find Meryl. But how? The last time I saw her was by the fountain. I know I should go back there and start a search. But that may take too long. I've wasted so much time! What the hell? Is that Milly I hear shouting? Where's the sound coming from. That way! There she is going into that restaurant. Could Meryl be inside. I have to hurry!

There they are. Meryl, Milly, and that snake Legato. What's going on? Milly is mad at Legato! Uh oh…….

"Hey you, don't you talk about Mr. Vash that way!"

Hearing the loyalty in Milly's voice makes me want to cry, especially when I think of how short tempered I was with her earlier. How could I be so insensitive? She deserves better. She looks so happy to see me. But…Meryl. Is she happy to see me? She looks so strange. Excited and annoyed. I know that annoyed look very well. That's the way she usually looks when she sees me. But the lurking excitement beneath the annoyance, is that because of Legato? Can she…does she…like him? Oh no! That can't be! Okay, maybe I'm a jealous. Just because I've finally admitted to myself that I love her, that doesn't give me the right to assume she loves me back, no matter what Milly says. I know that. She may get angry if I interfere, but do I have any choice? If I don't he'll hurt her, and he'll hurt Milly too. That's all he's good for; being Knives instrument of pain and destruction. I have to get him out of here, away from them. I have to keep them safe. I have to!

"Thank you Milly, but it's not necessary to defend me. I'm not bothered by anything Legato has to say about me."

"VASH! I thought you were gone!"

"Meryl, how could you think I'd leave you to be manipulated by this evil creature. Besides, he and I have unfinished business, don't we Legato?"

"Really Vash, is it necessary to insult me in front of the ladies, hmmm?"

"Yes Legato. It's not only necessary, it's imperative. They have the right to know what a manipulative evil scumbag you are."

"Really Vash, you're being so rude!"

"No Meryl, I'm not being rude, just truthful. Isn't that right Legato?"

"Well perhaps. But I've already informed these ladies that I am a dangerous man. Did you think I would be ashamed to admit it? On the contrary, I'm proud of it, Vash. But I've also told them that they have nothing to fear from me. The person who is in danger is you Vash. Only you."

"Milly, Meryl, I want you to leave."

"No Vash, you don't have the right to order me around!"

"I'm not ordering you Meryl, I'm trying to make you understand you're not safe here, with him."

"Come on Meryl, I think Mr. Vash is right. Let's go."

"Shut up Milly, this is between Vash and me."

"No Meryl, this is between Vash and Legato. Isn't that right Mr. Legato?"

"Yes, Milly, perhaps you are right. And perhaps Vash is right. You two should leave, and let Vash and I have a little chat."

"No, no, no, I'm not going anywhere! Milly, let go of my arm!"

"Vash, you and I need to take a little walk. I don't like seeing my darling Meryl so upset. Let's go. Ahh…here is your coffee Milly. Relax and enjoy it. Meryl, I'll see you later."

"Right Legato, let's go." His darling Meryl, has it gone that far? How can that be? Is it possible that he is capable of really caring about her? I can't believe that. He is all that is evil.

"Fine, you two go and have your little boy fight. Millie and I will finish our coffee like civilized people, and then we're going back to the hotel. I think you are both acting like idiots. No Millie. don't say anything, just drink your coffee."

Oh no! Meryl is so angry with me. And Milly looks so scared and upset. And now I have to figure out how to deal with Legato. Right now I don't care what Rem said. He deserves to die. But I've never taken a life before. It's so wrong. And how much more wrong would it be to take his life if Meryl cares about him? But…he's no good for her! Admit it Vash, you're no good for her either. Wherever you go misery follows. This is just one more case of misery. "Good-bye girls. I'll see you later. Come on Legato, let's get this over with."

"As you say, Vash, let's get this over with. Meryl, I bid you adieu, for now."


End file.
